


Kazoku

by Gustin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gustin/pseuds/Gustin
Summary: About Yamapair and their daughter :D





	

“Tadaima” “Okaeri, papaaaaaaaaa” Begitu pulang dari kantor, anak-anak perempuannya menyambutnya di depan genkan.

Mereka berebutan memeluk sang ayah yang hampir terjungkal karena menahan serbuan anak-anaknya. Lima orang anak perempuan yang cantik dan lucu.

“Papaaaaaa, kami menunggu papa sejak tadi, papa terlambat”, seru shiori, anak yang paling manja dan cengeng.

“Reni-chan membantu papa toshi didapur”, ujar Ayaka sambil menggelayuti lengan ayahnya dengan manja.

“Momoka-chan juga membantu papa toshi di dapur”, sela Momoka cepat, ia ingin dipuji.

“Kanako membuat roll cakes dengan papa toshi tadi siang, rasanya enak, papa”, gadis kecil berpita merah dan berlesung pipi itu tampak begitu bangga.

Tiba-tiba Ohno muncul bersama dengan anak perempuan berpita ungu yang tersenyum melihat mereka.

“Bukankah papa kalian akan mendengarkan dengan baik kalau kalian tidak menyerangnya begitu”, ujarnya dengan pelan.

Anak-anak itu melepaskan diri dari ayahnya dan menunduk, merasa bersalah.

Sho terlihat lega dan mendekati Ohno, “Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku”, bisiknya sambil mencium keningnya.

Wajah Ohno memerah dengan cepat, ia memukul bahu Sho karena malu, “Jangan di depan anak-anak”, sahutnya cepat. Anak-anak yang melihat tampak tertawa geli.

******************

“Bagaimana gambarku, papa?” Kanako memperlihatkan gambar yang dibuatnya disekolah tadi dengan bangga.

“Aku mendapat nilai tertinggi dikelas”, sambungnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sho tersenyum, ia menyentuh kepala Kanako dengan sayang, “Kanako sangat pintar”

Shiori cemberut, ia mendorong Kanako menjauh, “Papa, pak guru memuji Shiori di sekolah tadi karena Shiori berlari paling cepat!”

“Shiori memang paling mahir dalam berolahraga, apa ada lomba seperti tahun kemarin?”

Shiori mengangguk, “Ya, lomba lari! Aku mau papa datang!”, teriaknya.

“Papa, Aya-chan juga ikut lomba cosplay di sekolah”, seru Ayaka tak mau kalah, pipinya yang chubby kelihatan persis dengan papa Toshi.

Reni dan Momoka meneruskan makan dan hanya menatap mereka dalam diam, tak ada yang bisa mereka katakan pada papa Sho karena mereka pasif dalam segala hal seperti papa toshi.

“Kalian tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan?” Reni menggeleng, Momoka cemberut, pipinya yang chubby makin kelihatan chubby.

“Reni-chan tidak bisa melakukan apapun disekolah”, sela Ayaka pedas membuat Reni melotot.

“Ya, Reni-chan sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan”, Kanako ikut-ikutan mencibir.

“Hey-hey, hentikan itu! Papa tidak suka kalau kalian bertengkar”

“Momoka-chan membantu papa toshi, momoka-chan dan reni-chan”, sela Momoka dengan wajah cemberut.

Sho tersenyum, “Bagus sekali! Kalian sangat rajin, papa senang”

Kanako, Ayaka dan Shiori melotot, “KAMI JUGA MEMBANTU PAPA TOSHI!!”

Ohno menahan tawa, ia melihat Reni tersenyum kearah adik-adiknya yang kembali berisik dimeja makan.

Sho mengangkat tangannya, “Papa yakin kalian semua anak yang baik dan selalu membantu papa toshi, tapi tidak usah bertengkar hanya karena papa memuji Momoka atau Reni, kalian semua anak-anak perempuan papa yang pintar, papa bangga pada kalian semua”

Keempatnya langsung memeluk Sho yang terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas makannya untuk memeluk keempat putrinya yang manja.

Reni menoleh kearah Ohno, “Papa, setiap hari seperti ini sangat menyenangkan ya”, ujarnya dengan senyum.

Putri sulungnya yang satu ini memang luarbiasa, ia tidak pernah membuat masalah dan selalu membantunya di dapur atau membantunya membersihkan rumah.

Tidak pernah mengeluh bila Ohno menyuruhnya begini atau begitu. Berbeda dengan adik-adiknya yang lain.

Kanako putri keduanya sangat mandiri, pintar dan selalu menjadi ketua kelas, ia selalu bisa diandalkan.

Putri ketiganya, Momoka, ia sangat pendiam tapi penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Putri keempatnya, Shiori, yang paling manja dan cengeng, selalu menyukai olahraga apapun.

Dan yang terakhir, Ayaka, putri bungsunya yang super manja, selalu sok dewasa dan menggemaskan. 

Tentu saja membesarkan lima orang anak perempuan tidaklah mudah apalagi usia mereka hanya berselang satu tahun.

Reni berusia 10 tahun, Kanako berusia 9 tahun, Momoka dan Shiori 8 tahun dan Ayaka 7 tahun.

Mereka sering bertengkar tapi mereka juga saling membantu. Tapi, untuk membuat papanya senang, mereka akan melakukan apa saja.

**********************************


End file.
